


Teaser Trailer 2019

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Teasers & Trailers, the dark verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Three plot bunnies for stories I may or may not write





	1. Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> So there is a fanfic author named Jeconais, who wrote a story named Blue Steel. And in that, he has a character say that they have to learn not to become interested in every passing thought that moves through their brain, because otherwise they will never be able to get anything done.
> 
> I have a very active imagination - one might say overactive. Barely a week goes by that a plot bunny doesn't pop into my head - "What if Harry......" or (more frequently) "What if Luna........" and my mind shoots off on a tangent, spinning out plot ideas that could be great, but could be crap.
> 
> However I usually have one or two or three stories on the go at once, and extra plot bunnies don't help - it just confuses things, because I want to start writing the new stories as well, which is never a good idea.
> 
> So instead of starting a dozen or so stories that won't go anywhere, I am posting the ideas here, so that I can either come back to them later, or just put them out there.
> 
> **Free Use Disclaimer** (Bunnies 1 & 2)
> 
> While these are (arguably) my ideas, I have no problem with anyone taking them and writing their own stories. It's not like the characters are my own. So - I give you all permission to borrow these ideas and do with them what you will.
> 
> All I ask is that - if you do publish a story based on one of these ideas - that you at least credit me as the source of the original idea. Because - as you all know - I am a raging egomaniac :)
> 
> But - aside from that - enjoy!!
> 
> **The Dark Verse Disclaimer** (Bunny 3)
> 
> The Dark Verse is a set of stories set in four universes, and there is an over-arching timeline that combines all four universes. 
> 
> If you wish to write a story in the dark 'verse, I will provide an over view and a time line. However it might take a little while, since I am finishing off The Brightest Witch and that is taking most of my time so - watch this space.

_MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP_

Hermione rolled over and whacked the top of her alarm, then sighed.

"Another day in hell" She said to herself, staring up at the ceiling "But you have to get up now, or you will be hunted down and killed" She took a deep breath, then threw back the covers and stood up.

xoxox

Ninety minutes later, she walked down the street, not looking around. The red-robed aurors stationed at every corner were somewhat oppressive, and given her history she tried her best to avoid attracting attention to herself.

She reached The Ministry and walked up to the security desk.

"Good morning, Miss Granger" The guard behind the desk gave her a polite nod "How are you this morning?"

"The usual" She replied, giving him a polite smile "I might get promoted at the end of the month" They looked at each other for a moment, then they both laughed.

"Enjoy your day, Miss Granger" He nodded.

"Thank you, Clive" She replied. Turning, she walked into the building and walked over to the lifts. Pressing the button, she waited for the lift to come, then - when it arrived - she walked inside and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Hold the lift!" She reached out and held the door as a tall, blonde man strode over. He walked into the lift and turned and stood next to her "Thank you, Granger"

"Yaxley" She tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"We have another raid today - expecting a number of prisoners. Will the department be ready?"

"Yes, sir" She gave a single nod.

"Good. Remember - The Minister expects big things of you"

"I am aware, sir" She gave another nod. They travelled in silence for a few moments, then the lift stopped and she got out. Walking along the corridor she looked up at the door, then took a deep breath and walked in under the sign "MUGGLE BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION"

xoxox

Eight hours later she put her quill down, took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. 

Following the raid that Yaxley had told her about, she had signed over three dozen orders for imprisonment and rendition, sending nearly fifty of her fellow muggle born mages to Ministry detention centres throughout the country.

It wasn't her favourite part of the job - there was no favourite part of the job - but it did ensure no one paid her more attention than necessary.

She put the IAROs away in her desk, then stood up and picked up her coat. 

xoxox

"Good evening, Hermione" Draco nodded as Hermione walked into the restaurant and sat down at his table.

"Draco" She nodded politely "Sorry I am bit late, but we had a busy day"

"I heard" Draco smiled at her "But you're doing good work, sweetie - getting all these dangerous people off the street, making society safe again"

"I know" She picked up a menu, and started looking through it "So - what are you having?"

xoxox

Two hours later, they left the restaurant and started walking along Diagon Alley.

"If it's okay, I just need to stop at the bookshop" Hermione said "A present for someone at work"

"Okay" Draco smiled, slipping his hand into hers "But we can't be long - we've got a lead on Weasley and Brown, and we are going on an early raid tomorrow"

"Then I might have to cancel my early morning jog" Hermione sighed "I was going to invite you along - I know mages aren't much for physical exercise, but if you are going to be carrying out a lot more raids, then keeping fit might do you some good"

"I'll keep it in mind" Draco said drily.

"No you won't" She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I won't" He admitted.

"That's what I thought" Hermione said, then they walked into the bookshop and she lead him through the shelves into the back area of the shop "In fact, I might be able to help with that"

"Oh yes?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh yes" She nodded, then she drew her wand "Don't scream, and don't run - my friends want to speak to you before they kill you" Draco stared at her, looking confused.

"Honey..... what.... friends?"

"She means us, Draco" The silver haired man froze at the voice, then turned as three figures walked into the light.

"Hello, old friend" Harry Potter said, flanked by Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley "I believe you've been looking for us?" Draco stared at them, then looked at Hermione.

"Welcome to Breaking Dawn, Draco" She said "My friends have some questions for you" She paused "And then they're going to kill you"


	2. R P G

"Duck!" Hermione yelled as three blasting curses flew across the clearing. She watched as Harry and Ron ducked down behind the rocks, then followed suit. The curses flew across their heads and smashes into the trees behind them.

"Harry - circle around to the left. Ron - the right" She said "If we can get round behind them, then we can capture them and bring them back to the camp"

"Yes, boss" Harry gave her an ironic salute, making her grin "Tell me again why it's just us three trying to capture four Death Eaters?"

"Tonks and Lupin are on their honeymoon and the others are all busy" Hermione replied with a sigh "But the commander promised us some free time when we get back. Maybe you join me in that exercise that you promised - come jogging with me every day?"

"I'll give it some thought" Harry said.

"Liar" She replied, then she drew her wand as Harry circled round to the left and watched as Ron moved to the right. Watching them, she fired a bolt of red light in to the sky, then all three of them ran forward.

"DEPULSO!" Ron shouted.

"DEPULSO!" Harry echoed.

"DEPUL...." She started, but before she could finished she was hit in the chest by a bolt of green light.

xoxox

"You're dead" A voice said. She blinked, then looked up at a young girl with curly blonde hair.

"Pardon me?" She said, then realised the voice she had spoken in wasn't her voice. It wasn't her accent and it was slightly higher pitched than she was used to. She looked down at her hands and realised she was wearing a different set of clothes as well and was holding a twenty sided dice in her hand.

"You're dead" The voice repeated "You got hit in the chest by a killing curse, and you're dead" She looked at the girl, who gestured to two boys who were sat opposite her, both dressed in muggle clothing "Ron and Harry managed to avoid being hit, but you were struck in the chest by a killing curse - from Bellatrix"

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around "And who are you?" The girl stared back at her.

"I'm Sophie, this is Steve and Ian, and you are Judy" Sophie said "We've been friends since junior school" Hermione continued to stare at her "We're playing Harry Potter - The RPG" She stared at Judy "Are you feeling okay?" Hermione stared back at her, then lowered the dice to the table.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and you have no idea how screwed up this is"


	3. The Dark Verse

_Harry'verse Three_

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle walked through Ottery St Catchpole, looking around the village.

"They've really fixed this place up" Luna commented "Given what it looked like after the war"

"I know" Hermione nodded "When I go jogging through here in the mornings, it's like a whole new village - I barely recognise it from when we came here as kids" 

"Why do you go running?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's always good to keep fit" Hermione shrugged "If any of you would like to join me, jogging through the village is kind of fun, and if we ever have to fight again it will help a lot for reaction time and reflexes" The other three stared at each other, then all started laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes "Why do I bother?"

"You know - you keep bringing up jogging, and inviting people to go, Hermione" Luna said "Why do it when you know no one will say yes?"

"It's a running gag" 

xoxox

She watched from the shadows as the four friends walked through the village, then - smiling to herself - she looked over her shoulder and gave a quick nod. 

"Lets go. The King and Queen are waiting for us to return with our prizes" She said.

xoxox

"So - what would you like to do for lunch?" Luna asked, turning to face her friends "I was thinking we could go.... to..... why are you all staring at me?"

"I don't think it's you they are staring at, my dear" She heard a voice from behind her - a voice that sounded eerily familiar. She slowly turned, and found herself staring into a face identical to her own in every way but two - the Luna she was looking at had jet black hair, and eyes so cold, so calculating that she had never realised her eyes could look like that.

"Who...... who......" Luna started, then trailed off.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and these are my associates Neville Longbottom, Sally-Anne Perks and Ronald Weasley" The dark-haired Luna said "You and your friends are going to come with us"

"Come where?" Gabrielle asked, walking up next to her girlfriend.

"To our world" Neville replied in a cold, emotionless voice "The King, Queen and Prime Minister wish to talk to you"

"And if we don't?" Hermione slipped her hand into her robes.

"We kill you where you stand" Sally-Anne said matter-of-factly. The four friends exchanged glances.

"Very well" Luna said "We'll come with you - but we get to keep our wands" The dark-haired Luna stared at them coldly for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well" She said, then turned and raised her hand. She made a complex pattern in the air and a moment later, a glowing portal appeared.

"If you try to run, you will die. If you try to escape, you will die. If you try to fight...."

"You will buy us chocolates and roses?" Gabrielle asked.

"...... you will die" The dark-haired Luna finished "King Gellert, Queen Ariana and Prime Minister Albus want to see you as soon as possible, so do not waste our time" Harry, Luna and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Then lead on, MacDuff - and damned be him that first cries hold enough" Luna said in a firm voice, striding towards the glowing circle in the air.

One by one, they all entered, followed by the other four. And a second later it vanished, as if it had never been there.


End file.
